


Come Unfold

by joshbroban



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshbroban/pseuds/joshbroban





	Come Unfold

Blaine gets into NYADA. He can’t decide between there and UCLA, but Tina gets into Tisch at NYU, and his decision is obvious. He just needs to get out of Ohio, hopefully forever.

So does Tina. She can’t be there anymore. She loves her parents and her friends, but she’s always felt trapped. The only thing Lima ever made her feel was worthless, and now she’s proven everyone wrong by getting into Tisch. Brittany, Miss Pillsbury, Mr. Schue, Rachel…none of them will be able to tell her she’s not good enough anymore, because she’s paving her own path.

Sam’s looking for an adventure. He’s spent so long with so little that he doesn’t care about comfortable living or making lots of money. Blaine and Tina are going to New York and he loves them, so he’s going with. Maybe he’ll find somewhere to go to school eventually, but he enjoys the feeling of not knowing what’s next.

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana know they’re in town, but there’s sort of an unspoken agreement that they’ll stay apart for a while. The younger three need to build their own lives and the older ones have sort of shaped theirs so far. Kurt was the center of Blaine’s universe, Tina lived under Rachel’s shadow, and Sam survived Santana’s ridicule for far too long; they all just need to grow.

Blaine, Sam, and Tina don’t talk about their relationship with each other. It’s become scarily dependent between the three of them in the past few months, ever since the first time Sam kissed Blaine in Tina’s basement while his hand ran up and down her thigh. It’s understood that they’re together.  
  
They spend most of their first day in New York hauling everything from Tina’s car into the tiny little apartment. Each one of them has a big suitcase with as many clothes as they could fit in it, along with a box each of mementos and books. Tina and Blaine’s laptop cases are sitting in the front seat and a cooler full of as much food as they could acquire sits in the back.

Tina loves their apartment. She’s always grown up in the fairly large house that her mother inherited, but she didn’t really like all of the empty space. She smiles as she walks to their beat-up fridge and begins to put their food into it. It’s virtually empty and practically a closet, but it’s theirs, and that fact makes her heart swell up. She’s only been in the place for less than an hour, but it already feels more like home than Lima ever did.

Sam and Blaine finish bringing up the boxes and they end up putting blankets down in the living room floor since they don’t have beds yet. Tina’s parents are driving a U-Haul with the rest of their things next week, so they’ll have to make do on the tiled floor until then. They’re exhausted from their drive and all of the moving, so the three of them fall asleep quickly, tangled in each other’s arms and legs.

Tina wakes up to Sam’s lips on her neck and Blaine’s hands on her stomach. She opens her eyes and sees Blaine grinning at her.

“Finally. We’ve been trying to wake you up for like five minutes.”

She smiles sleepily, her eyes lazy and body lax. “You could have just shaken me or something.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sam mutters before he nips at her collarbone. Tina sighs and lets her head roll to the side for easier access.

“Is this the part where we christen the apartment?”

Sam doesn’t answer, just moves his lips lower to mouth at her boobs through the fabric of her shirt since she had taken off her bra before falling asleep.

Blaine simply nods before sliding his hand under the waistband of her denim shorts. His fingers hover over her panties, brushing against the soft cotton and making Tina’s hips rise from the ground.

“Blaine,” she whimpers, and he smiles. He slides the shorts off and places his hand over her panties again. His fingers begins to rub slow circles around her clit through the fabric and a low moan escapes her.

“You should fuck him,” she says to Sam breathily, eyes closed in frustration. His mouth stops and he slides his hands up her waist, taking her thin t-shirt with them.

“Is that what you want?” he asks as he slides her shirt over her head. “You want to watch me fuck him?”

Tina whimpers and Blaine groans. Sam turns and kisses Blaine over Tina’s body, their tongues meeting before their lips do. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, it’s still so overwhelming to be loved by two people at once and, what’s more, to love both of them back.

She remembers the first time Blaine had kissed her through his tears of confusion. He babbled about how he was so confused and how he was gay, he doesn’t like girls, but that he liked her, that she was his one exception because when he was with her and Sam, he just forgot about things like sexuality and gender; they were just them, a unit that was always meant to work.

Now when he kisses her, he’s powerful and sure, the lingering taste of cherry chapstick on his lips from Sam’s and she remembers a time when she sang about cherry chapstick. She hadn’t even met either of them yet, which she finds weird to think about.

Especially since Blaine’s fingers have slipped beneath her panties and are slowly dragging through her folds.

“Blaine,” she whines, hips quaking with anticipation, “Quit teasing.”

He smirks, and then gasps as Sam runs his hand over Blaine’s ass and slides off his sweatpants. Neither of them saw him move, and now he’s slicking up a finger with lube. Tina can’t really see anything, but she guesses that Sam is teasing Blaine’s hole because the smaller boy is biting his lip with anticipation. When his eyelids flutter shut and a moan escapes him, Tina knows that Sam has pushed his finger in.

Tina doesn’t even notice that Blaine’s hand has stopped moving because she’s so turned on by Blaine’s shallow breaths blowing across her face and the miniscule noises he makes. It feels so intimate like this, with her under him and able to hear and see anything he does.

Blaine’s body rocks back on Sam’s finger and Sam freezes.

“Ugh, Sam, please,” Blaine groans, pushing back again.

“Nope,” Sam replies. “Hold him, Tina.”

Tina wraps her arms around Blaine and pulls him toward her, lamenting the loss of his hand in her panties in the back of her mind. The first time she’d done this, Blaine had protested, saying he would squish her, but Tina loves the weight of him on her. He’s not a very big person to begin with, but his weight is enough to make her feel secure, like she won’t just float away.

“More,” Blaine begs, and Tina knows that Sam obliges. Blaine looks at her and crushes his lips against hers. Their tongues quickly meet, the taste of minty gum still lingering in Blaine’s mouth. His hips buck against her, but she holds him still while Sam stretches him slowly.

After a few minutes, Sam tells her to turn him over, so she obeys and lays Blaine on his back next to her.

“C’mon,” Blaine says, brow sweaty and eyes shining.

Tina looks up at Sam and even though she’s seen him so many times, it’s times like these when it feels like the first time all over again. Her breath catches at the bitten over-fullness of his lips and the bright hunger in his eyes. His body is beautiful, sure, but sometimes she feels lucky because she gets to learn the complexities of his face better than anyone. She (along with Blaine) gets to run her fingers through his soft hair and hold him at night when he’s vulnerable and kiss the pale expanse of the skin of his back.

Now he’s smiling down at Blaine, then over at her. Blaine can’t even function, he’s so sexually frustrated, but Tina smiles back, glad to share this secret moment with Sam, knowing that they share not only a love for a each other, but for the boy between them, writhing.

Tina remembers how Sam had been confused, too, the first time he’d kissed Blaine. There was panic in his eyes, but it was out of shock, not fear.

“I’m not gay,” he’d said, but it didn’t matter. The three of them soon learned that their preconceptions of themselves were vastly different from how they were with each other.

Now Sam’s pushing his cock into Blaine and the smaller boy lets out a soft cry of satisfaction. Tina leans to clasp her mouth over one of his nipples and he gasps, moving a hand to tangle in her hair. She moans at the sensation, heat blossoming familiarly in her stomach.

Tina sits up and runs her fingers gently through Blaine’s hair as Sam’s thrusts into him become quicker and harder. Sharp cries sporadically escape him and Tina’s horniness hits her all at once. Suddenly, she needs them to help her, she needs someone to fuck her or to at least touch her.

This is where the doubt always settles in.

Tina knows they love her. She knows she’s part of them, that they want her there, that it’s a need that isn’t entirely healthy. Despite that, there are moments when she remembers that Blaine is gay and Sam didn’t really talk to her until senior year. She pushes it away, but one thought always betrays her:

It would probably be easier for everyone if I weren’t a part of this.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to be, because she needs them to function at this point, but she doesn’t want to be a burden.

So she slides away from Blaine and lies on her back. She reaches into her panties and her fingers slip over the wetness down there, soaking her and the little bit of hair that Sam loves to play with. She sucks her lower lip between her teeth and turns her head to look up at Sam, surprised to see that he’s looking directly into her eyes.

She rubs slow, slippery circles over her clit, hips rising slowly, and keeps her eye contact with Sam. Heat twists and turns in her stomach at the lust in his eyes while he watches her and at the sight of his hips pounding into Blaine. She feels a hand on her stomach and looks over to see that Blaine’s eyes are still closed, but his face is turned to her. Whimpers still fall from his lips and Tina sees that his body is sliding against the floor with the force of Sam slamming into him and the sweat building across his skin.

Her eyes close and she concentrates on the sound of their skin slapping against each other, the smell of each of their bodies thick in the air. She knows Sam is still watching her, she can hear Blaine’s noises and random exclamations of Sam’s name, and, once again, she’s overwhelmed with the amount of love that she is giving and is given.

“I’m so close, Sam,” Blaine pants.

“Help him,” Sam says through his teeth, clearly trying not to come.

Tina groans, but complies. She sits up and kneels next to Blaine before wrapping her glistening hand around his leaking cock. Her own juices mixed with the pre-come gathered at his head make the slide of her hand easy. Blaine cries out at her touch and she captures the noise with her mouth.

He cries out into their kiss and Tina feels the vibrations thrum through her entire body.

“Do you want to come in my mouth, Blaine?” Tina asks and Blaine nods weakly, so close to orgasm that he’s practically in tears.

Tina moves down his body, planting a kiss below his belly button before sinking her mouth over him. His body jerks up, and he slides even more into her mouth. Tina had never minded giving blowjobs, but with Blaine and Sam, she loves them. She loves how Blaine tastes, how heavy he feels on her tongue.

Sam’s hips rock both of them now, and Tina loves the constant movement, the roughness of the three of them together. She brings one of her hands up to hold Blaine’s balls and he yells her name loudly.

“I’m going to come,” he warns her, and not two seconds later, his heat is shooting into her throat and filling her mouth. She sucks him through it, not noticing Sam pull out with his cock still hard, having not yet come.

Blaine pushes her off of his softening dick and groans at the sight of his cum sliding down her chin.

“Your turn,” he says weakly, and Tina turns to Sam in surprise.

“You didn’t—?”

He shakes his head and pulls her head to his own, meeting her for a soft, tender kiss. His lips are so soft and big, but Tina never feels like they’re too much for her. His tongue slides into her mouth, slow and careful, and she could cry with how gentle this man can be.

Sam pulls away and moves his mouth to her ear, pulling on her lobe with his teeth.

“I want to come inside of you,” he whispers, his voice rough and low. “Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Tina breathes, pushing herself harder against his body. Sam pries her away and lays her down on the blankets again next to Blaine, who has caught his breath and is watching them with droopy eyes and his mouth half open.

“You should ride him,” he says, voice scratchy from yelling so much while Sam fucked him.

Tina moans with assent at the thought and sits up. She pushes Sam down into her place and the boys both laugh at her forcefulness. She straddles him, resisting the urge to just fuck herself down on his cock and instead settles on his hips and runs her hands over his perfect chest.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you,” he answers. They both glance at Blaine and he smiles with agreement.

Tina lifts herself and grasps Sam’s cock. He takes a sharp breath and she runs the tip through her folds, making it glisten with her. She rubs it against her clit and it feels so good she doesn’t want to stop, but Sam’s probably not going to last long and she’ll be damned if he doesn’t come inside of her.

Finally, she lines his cock up with her entrance and sinks down slowly, gasping at the slick slide of him into her. They freeze when her body meets his again, relishing the moment. When Tina begins to gyrate her hips forward, a curse falls loudly from Sam’s lips and he grips her hips tightly, fingers sinking into her soft skin. Tina’s hands rest on his thighs behind her, her nails scratching lightly against his skin.

After about a minute, she moves her hands to rest on his waist, trim and firm. She lifts her hips, taking a sharp breath at the feeling of Sam leaving her, and then drops quickly back down when his head is almost out. They both cry out and Tina can’t wait anymore. She lifts herself quickly and drops herself back down even faster over and over again.

A warmth spreads across Tina’s back and she looks over her shoulder to see Blaine pressing his body against hers. He plants a kiss on her neck before biting her gently.

“Blaine,” Tina sighs. “Sam,”

Blaine’s hand reaches around her and finds her right nipple. She’s bouncing quickly, but he rolls the nipples between his fingers, making her breaths come out shallower.

Sam’s cock enters her at a strange angle and when it hits that spot, Tina screams at the sensation.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she sobs, trying to hit that angle again.

“Slow down, babygirl,” Sam says, but Tina ignores him, sinking down over him again and again, biting her lip in frustration.

Blaine’s fingers leave her nipple and she whines, but then his fingers are circling her clit and she’s thrusting forward as she bounces up and down, trying to find that release that’s so close.

“You’re so wet, T,” Blaine says in her ear. “So wet from just watching, I’ll bet. You were such a good girl, waiting for us while Sam fucked me.”

Tina whimpers at the sound of Blaine’s voice. She loves when he does this, lets loose and says things no one would imagine such a straight-laced boy to say.

“I know you love watching him destroy me, but you know we have to take care of you, too, right? You know we love to make you come?”

Tina nods, feeling her body tighten, almost reaching climax.

“I love how it looks when you suck me. God, you’re so beautiful. You and Sam are so beautiful, I can’t believe I get to taste you both whenever I want.”

He begins to rub her clit quickly and roughly and Sam begins to make low noises in his throat, about to come.

“Come on, Sam, come inside of our girl.”

Sam shouts as he releases in her. Tina knows that she probably can’t actually feel it, but she swears she feels the heat of him inside of her, and it’s too much. She screams as the tightness breaks in her and she collapses back onto Blaine as her hips continue to thrust weakly on Sam’s cock.

Blaine whispers comforting things to her as she comes down from her orgasm, but she can’t really absorb anything beyond the heat of the boy in front of her and the heat of the boy behind her. Sam’s cock slips out of her and she sighs as she can feel his cum drip out of her.

Blaine grabs her legs behind the knees and turns her body toward him. She doesn’t have the energy to react and the burn in her thighs begins to settle. When Blaine bends his head to lick up the cum dripping out of her, she shudders and twists her hips. Blaine holds her down and continues, making her writhe with oversensitivity.

When he’s done, he moves up and pulls her to him. Sam moves the pillows so that they can all rest their heads, then presses his body tightly against the back of Tina’s and crossing one arm over the other two.

“Kiss me,” Blaine says to Sam, and he obliges. Tina closes her eyes and lets a soft smile cross her face as the boys kiss above her. They pull apart and Sam buries his face in her hair. Blaine kisses her chin and closes his eyes.

Tina’s trying to drift off, but that thought nags in her mind again, and she can’t make it go away.

“Stop it,” Sam says quietly.

“Stop what?” She asks, though she knows that he’s caught her again.

“You know what. Stop doubting yourself. This whole thing wouldn’t work if you weren’t here.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive,” Blaine mutters, half-asleep. “Nothing makes us happier than making you happy.”

Tina smiles despite herself, lifting her hand to cover Sam’s on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“Anytime,” Sam answers before pulling them tighter.

Before her eyes finally close, Tina thinks that she never expected her life to be like this, but that she can’t imagine another life where she would feel so safe.


End file.
